ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Flashback
Ben 10: Flashback is a series by Tokotaker that follows 11-year-old Ben and Gwen, along with Grandpa Max as they go on adventures like the ones seen in the Omniverse falshbacks. It is supposed to have 4 seasons, and it was created on 4/3/14. Overview Join Ben, Gwen, and Max go on exciting weekend adventures as the battle the forces of evil! From Vilgax to Malware to Dr. Animo to Enoch, nothing will stand in Ben's way, except being an eleven-year-old! Episodes Main article: Ben 10: Flashback Episode Guide Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson (age 11) *Gwen (age 11) *Max Tennyson (age 61) *Azmuth *Tetrax *Ben 10,000 Villains *Malware *Vilgax *Dr. Animo *Sixsix *Kevin 11 *Rojo *Zombozo *The Circus Freak Trio *Hex *Charmcaster *Enoch *Forever Knights *Clancy *Zs'Skayr *Dr. Viktor *Driscoll *Sublimino Aliens *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Blitzwolfer *Cannonbolt *Ditto *Eye Guy *Frankenstrike *Snare-oh *Upchuck *Way Big *Wildvine Theme Song Note: It is the same as the Omniverse theme song, but with different pictures. Season 1-3 (Shows Omnitrix energy sphere glowing) Ben 10, he's a kid and he wants to have fun. (Shows Ben pressing on the Omnitrix, then shows Feedback doing an epic pose.) But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! (Shows Stinkfly flying, then shows Four Arms jumping in the air.) Ben 10, with a device that he wears on his arm... (Shows Heatblast creating a powerful blast.) ...He can change his shape and save the world from harm! (Shows Ben's Omnitrix glowing, then four slides appear, showing Diamondhead, XLR8, Wildmutt, and Grey Matter.) When trouble's taking place, he gets right in it's face, Ben 10! (Shows Ben running, then four slides appear, showing Cannonbolt, Upgrade, Ripjaws, and Wildvine.) When lives are on the line, it's hero time, Ben 10! (Shows Ben and all the other aliens.) Season 4 (Shows Omnitrix energy sphere glowing) Ben 10, he's a kid and he wants to have fun. (Shows Ben pressing on the Omnitrix, then shows Feedback doing an epic pose.) But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! (Shows Snare-oh stretching his bandages, then shows Frakenstrike jumping in the air.) Ben 10, with a device that he wears on his arm... (Shows Buzzshock creating a powerful blast.) ...He can change his shape and save the world from harm! (Shows Ben's Omnitrix glowing, then four slides appear, showing Blitzwolfer, Ditto, Eye Guy, and Upchuck.) When trouble's taking place, he gets right in it's face, Ben 10! (Shows Ben running, then four slides appear, showing Way Big, Arcticguana, Ghostfreak, and Clockwork (11 years old).) When lives are on the line, it's hero time, Ben 10! (Shows Ben and all the other aliens.) Trivia * Seasons 1-3 take place between the flashback in Trouble Helix to the flashback in Malefactor. *Season 4 takes place between the flashback in Malefactor to the flashback in Showdown: Part 1 *The theme song was updated in Season 4 to show new aliens. *Throughout the series, Blitzwolfer, Frakenstrike, and Snare-oh will be referred to as Benwolf, Benviktor, and Benmummy, as Ben has not renamed them yet. Category:Series